Two Pieces
by lordofthepringles
Summary: Reid is missing a piece...


"Spare me the melodrama, bullshit, Amy. I don't care if Mark slept with Julie or every other intern, here. Just get me the damn paperwork on Mrs. Johnson."

Reid pinched the bridge of his nose. Those damn interns were going to be death of him.

"Maybe you should be a little nicer to your interns, Reid."

Reid spun around to see Luke Snyder leaning against the wall smirking at him.

"Are you telling me how to run my hospital, Mr. Snyder? You forget your place. The neurology wing was your pet project, and you're no longer on the board of directors. I don't have to answer to you."

"No, just making a suggestion. I am only here to bring Noah for his yearly checkup."

"Oh well, then, get on with that and leave me alone."

Luke shook his head in amusement and watched as Reid brushed passed him on his way down the hall.

Reid stalked down the hall. All the personnel could see that he was in an even more foul mood than usual and knew that he must've seen Luke Snyder.

Reid opened his office door and slammed it shut behind him.

He was angry. Anytime he saw Luke it infuriated him. He was angry that Luke didn't choose him, angry that he thought he stood a chance, angry that everyone knew that he and Luke had a thing and that he was miserable alone, angry that even though Luke had chosen Noah, Luke was insistent on remaining friends.

But mostly he was angry at himself for finally letting the guards around his heart down. He should've known better than to let Luke in all the way. But he would never make that mistake again.

No, the anger was better. It was better than feeling heartache and pain. It was better than knowing that when you finally fell in love, it was all in vain. It was better than knowing that as much as you loved someone, they would never love you back.

He picked up the glass paperweight that Luke had given him the day the neurology wing had opened. Why he kept it as constant reminder of the one thing in life he had failed at, was beyond him.

He picked it up and threw it as hard as he could against the wall of his office.

It broke in half. It didn't shatter. It simply broke in half.

And then Reid cried, for the first time since Luke had chosen Noah, over a year ago.

He heard the door open and looked up to see Luke.

Luke simply walked over to where Reid was kneeling on the carpet with the broken heart in his hand.

He took it from Reid's hands and held him as he wept.

Reid finally gathered enough courage to break away from Luke.

"Just leave, Luke."

Luke looked at him with tear-filled eyes, put the broken heart back on the desk and walked out.

Two weeks later, Reid was filling out paperwork, when Luke walked in without a word, and replaced the broken heart with a new one.

This same routine went on for three weeks, and finally Reid had enough.

The next time he ran into Luke, he didn't respond. He didn't cry, he didn't break anything. He just simply didn't do anything.

He walked away.

A week later, he walked into his office to see Luke sitting there.

"I'm not doing this anymore, Mr. Snyder. I'm done playing games and letting you toy with my emotions. You chose Noah. Now you have to live with it."

Luke reached into his pocket and pulled out the three broken hearts. He had glued them back together.

"The night you broke the first heart, I gave Noah one."

"I don't care, Luke."

"And it fell off the counter and shattered. I couldn't put it back together, no matter how much I tried. And I cried, but then I felt in my pocket and there were two pieces of a heart that fit back together perfectly."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I realized that night, that Noah and I were done. We couldn't repair what we had. It was too far broken. And then I realized that no matter what happened, we wouldn't be done. We're two halves of a heart, Reid. And no matter how they get broken apart, they fit back together perfectly."

Luke reached into his pocket and pulled out two pieces.

He put them on the desk and reached into his other pocket. He took out superglue and glued the pieces back together,

"Let me fix this for you, Reid. I can't see your heart broken, because I'm the other half of your heart and I'm incomplete without you. And I'm tired of going without the missing piece."

Luke walked over to where Reid was standing and grabbed Reid's hand, and placed it over his heart,

"Do you feel that, Reid? That's for you."

Reid couldn't remain stoic and still. So he slid his hand up Luke's chest to his neck and pulled Luke to him.

They finally kissed for the first time in over a year and when Reid slipped his tongue into Luke's mouth he groaned and pulled Reid closer.

They finally made love and when Luke told Reid he loved him, Reid felt something in his heart shift.

His heart was no longer broken. The pieces had been put back together.

Then he ushered Luke out with a promise of dinner and a date, and the rest of their lives together.

When he went on rounds he slipped the heart into his lab coat. Whenever the interns bothered him, he simply reached into to remind himself, of what he had.

The hospital ran smoothly from there on out, and whenever Luke showed up to the hospital the personnel was happy to see him.

Reid Oliver was a changed man, with a whole heart.


End file.
